Wind
by double fang of konoha kibafang
Summary: A yound academy student prepares to take the genin exam.  How will she do and what team will she be put on? Find out in my brand new first fic ever Wind.
1. Chapter 1

**Wind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any naruto characters except for Hikari who I have created for my reader's entertainment in this fanfic.

**Chapter 1**

Sun flooded into the small room of an academy student from Konoha. As she started to stir she realized this was one of the most important days in her life. She quickly threw her covers off, and jumped out of her bed. Looking for her new outfit that her parents had bought her for the special event, she tripped and fell. Hearing the racket her father entered the room and started to laugh. "Dad stop that, I can't find my outfit" she whined.

"You mean this outfit" he replied still chuckling. He pulled a brand new kimono with slits cut in the legs out of the closet.

"Oh so that's where I put" she pushed her dad out of the room then got dressed. After finishing she came out and showed it off. "So how do I look dad" she asked nervously. The outfit was comfortable and was fitting her body perfectly.

"Wow you look beautiful; I can't believe my little girl is growing up so quick. The clan symbol doesn't look half bad on you either." Tears were streaming down his face, he looked like such a big baby.

"I know I look good daddy, and you don't have to cry I'll be just fine." She hugged him and took ran to the door. Before she could get there her dad appeared in the doorway.

"Just one more thing before you leave" he handed her a small box that weighed very light. She opened it slowly and there were two fans inside.

"What are these" she asked a bit confused.

"They were the fans of your mother when she was a ninja. She made these simply fans with our clan logo on into such a deadly weapon. The beauty of them would stun anyone in battle even me. Oh well that is a different story you best be off now, you don't want to be late do you" He hugged her tightly.

"Now I don't want to be late. Thank you dad I will use them just as well if not better than she could. I will make our clan proud for today is the day that I Hikari Takeshi becomes a ninja" She took off down the busy street. Her father watched her until the figure of her body vanished. I know she will make our whole village proud.

As she reached the academy everyone was already inside. As fast as she could she rushed into her classroom the teacher master Iruka was explaining the exam. All eyes turned to her when the door she came through it. "Sorry I'm late" she apologized. He nodded and she took her seat next to some boy she didn't know too well. Iruka finished telling the rules of the exam. The rules had changed this year; the only thing you had to do was fight someone of the same gender. This really made her nervous though because the winner graduated and the loser had to spend another year in the academy.

The names were drawn out of a box. Hikari's heart dropped when she saw her name posted next to her worst enemy. This girl was mean to her the entire time she was in the academy. She had got bullied by her everyday. This was going to be her hardest battle ever, but maybe this would be her turn to win. To show everyone she wasn't the girly pushover anymore would be very satisfying.

Soon it was Hikari's turn to fight. She walked down into the fighting grounds to meet the gaze of stone cold eyed. This girl hated her and wanted to crush any means of life left in her. Iruka explained the rules of the fight again "you can use any moves you know except killing blows either one of you get rendered unconscious or I will determine the winner when I see fit." After that Iruka started the fight. The mean bully pulled up her sleeve, and then she charged.

Hikari dodged the punch and ran to the side of the field. "Stop running you stupid coward I'm going to crush you just like your mother was in the war." That had struck a nerve nobody was going to talk about her mother like that. She pulled the two fans from the side of her sash. "What are two puny fans like that going to do to me" she shouted.

"Why don't you watch and see" Hikari yelled. She charged at the girl and struck her with the fan. The girl winced in pain. Hikari kept slashing at her the huffing and puffing of the girl showed that she was exhausted. "Your looking a little flushed. For all the pain you have caused me and for insulting my mother I will let you see one of my techniques." She made tree short quick hand signs and shouted "Clone jutsu" four clones replicating Hikari appeared. Due to the training she had went through with her father the steam left in her was going strong she was prepared for this event and has triumphed as she watched the girl fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"How did you do that those fans are pathetic and and that technique you used how did you beat me." she started to panic. Iruka got ready to stop the fight.

"Because my family is strong, and when you make us mad it makes us stronger" Hikari told the girl right before she passed out. Iruka shook her had and shouted "Hikari wins" he congratulated her and handed her a leaf headband. She tied it around her neck in a triumphant way. "I Hikari Takeshi of the Takeshi clan am now a genin, and I will be a great ninja."

**Authors Notes:** So there you have it. This is my first installment of Wind my first fanfic. Please review if you can and give me the like's and dislikes of it. I can always improve so my readers are more entertained. Don't flame me too bad though this is my first fanfic and this summer is hot enough as it is (XD). I hope to have the next chapter up soon and I want to thank you for reading. (Hikari's family probably wont come in too much in this story after this chapter is will be more about her and the team she is put on. This takes place after Sasuke leaves the village)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wind**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters created in the naruto series except hikari who I have created for the entertainment on my readers in this fanfic.

**Chapter 2**

In konoha after an academy student becomes a genin they are put on a three man squad plus one Jounin leader who will be their new teacher in the arts of the shinonbi ways. So the day after the genin examination the graduates are told to go back to the academy for the last time before their real ninja training begins. Also at the academy they are assigned to their teams.

As hikari sat in the 3rd row she counted the number of students in the room. There had to be a mistake because there was an even amount of kids in the room. If there were going to be teams of 3 that would leave one genin in this room out. She wondered what would happen to the kid that was not assigned to a team. I just hope it is not me she thought. Iruka walked into the room with 2 jounin at his side. Not many people were in the class this year due to the attack of the sound village let alone the number of kids who won their fights. "I will now read off the names of the genin to be put into the care of one of these jounin." iruka said loudly.

He didn't beat around the bush when the names were called. The first team had been read off then out the door before even a minute passed. She was not one of the names called for that team so she had to be in the next. "Here are the names of the next team" iruka slowed his voice down he knew the kids were nervous about being the one left out. "First we have Sayuri Zakushi" she walked up to the front of the class and shook hands with the female jounin. "Next we have Yoshiko Naburaho, and last is Tashimoso Haburo. They quickly left the room after being called. Hikari's heart sank when her name wasn't called. Tears started to stream down her face. True shinobi do not cry but was she even a ninja if she wasn't on a team. Iruka noticed the girl crying and went up beside her to comfort her.

"Iruka sensei" what about me she sobbed. "I passed the test why wasn't I assigned to a team."

"Oh so that is what you are worried about." he chuckled "You are defiantly going to be assigned to a team."

"What do you mean master iruka the other teams have already left." she was very confused about what iruka had said.

"During your fight you showed more skill in a combat situation than the others did" iruka replied. " We have a more experienced team we want you to be on. They lost a member soon after the sound village's invasion attempt."

"Really master iruka?" she dried her tears. "I did the best so I get to be put on an advanced team?"

"Well I guess you could say that" iruka said scratching the back of his head. "lets just say they are an odd group of people you'll be teaming up with." Hikari wandered what team she would be put on. "They want you to meat them at the 3rd training grounds, so you better hurry." Hikari nodded an took off out the door. I sure hope she is ok the missions that team go on are a bit more difficult for their skill level. I'm sure she'll be fine though.

Hikari ran as fast as she could to the third training ground. She wandered who would be on her team. They were probably ten times better than she was, but she had been put on this team for a reason, and whatever it was she would serve konoha proud. As she was running she passed the hokage tower when she met the gaze of the 5th hokage Tsunade one of the tree legendary sanin. Tsunade smiled at her knowing the team she would be on it amused her because she would have to deal with one of the most annoying people ever. Thinking Tsunade smiled at her because she knew she was a good ninja put a spring in hikari's steps and she quickened her pace to the training grounds.

Naruto was walking by Sakura who was talking to their sensei Kakashi. She was curious about the reason they were going to the training zone instead of doing a mission. Naruto was clueless like always, he just followed along and tried to outdo himself when they were given something to do. Kakashi looked at Sakura and told her the reason for going to the training zones. "Well Sakura you know today was the day the new academy students became genin. There was one kid who did a bit better and she will be joining our squad."

"Are you serious kakashi" sakura and naruto shouted out in unison. "What about Sasuke we havent forgotten about him have we" sakura said "yeh even though he is a stupid show off he is still apart of our team." naruto shouted.

"Well Sasuke is a missing nin now and he can never be allowed into the village legally again. Officially he is no longer a member of konoha or our team" he said sadly. "but we will be nice to our new member and she will work with us on our mission, she will just be another member to our team."

"How about we play a trick on her?" naruto suggested. He wanted to have some fun to lighten the mood about sasuke so he might as well welcome their new teammate with style.

"What do you mean you baka?" Sakura new exactly what naruto meant and the idea didn't sound too bad herself.

"What do you have in mind" Kakashi asked.

"why don't we all act like were dead and I'll make ghost shadow clones of us and we can scare the crap out of her." the immage of a poor little girl screaming in terror flashed into his head.

"Whatever naruto" kakashi and sakura agreed.

Hikari arrived at the training zone and sat down on a stump. She heard flies buzzing around so she turned to look at where the flies were. Lying there was a girl with pink hair, a boy with blond, and a jounin looking ninja with gray hair dead on the ground. There was a member missing. Could this be her team. Who killed them what would happen to her, the enemy would still be lurking around looking for a third member. Hikari screamed.

That was their cue naruto had made spirit looking copied of himself sakura and kakashi. He flew in and made moaning sound. The girl had seen them and the terror in her eyes grew deeper. The light blue hair she had dangled past her shoulders. She was shaking in fear. Naruto decided to say something now. "wooooooo I have come to eat your soul." He snorted at his genius plan.

Hikari seen the ghosts. "please just leave me alone" she screamed. "I'm too young to die. Somebody save me." She notice the ghost snort at her pleading for life. This almost seemed to be enjoying him. The ghost figures also resembled the bodies on the ground. "what are you trying to pull here. I know there are no such things as ghosts"

She's on to me naruto thought. All of a sudden she charged him with these two fans. Loosing his concentration the two ghosts disappeared and the jutsu stoped. Crap he thought this was the best plan ever and it backfired upon him. She stoped and looked at him. Sakura and kakashi walked out of behind the trees knowing they were caught. They all walked up to the girl.

"what is the meaning of this" hikari cried out in confustion. These weird dead people were dead on the ground, then spirits of them attacked me, and now they are alive standing in front of me. What is going on.

"Well I'm kakashi hatake your new sensei."

"And I'm sakura"

"And I'm naruto uzimaki and we are your new team mates." they smile at her.

"I'm Hikari Takeshi,and I'm glad to be on your team." She was still confused but her team seemed to have a good mood about her. Maybe she will like this team after all.

**Authors Notes: **So there it is my second chapter of Wind. I hope you liked it and please comment on it if you can. I will get the third chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you again for reading


End file.
